The use of a snow shovel as well as the drawbacks and the risk of accidents accompanying its use are well known in many regions of the world. The snow discarding operation requires significant amount of physical effort not efficiently managed that impact on its security.
Shovels with angularly adjustable handle or adjustable blades to ease these problems have already been disclosed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,609 issued on Nov. 9, 1937 to Bishop entitled "Shovel with adjustable handle" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,838 issued on Oct. 21, 1969 to Rankin entitled "Snow removal device". These two U.S. Patents show snow removal equipment that do not ease the physical effort by requiring a significant bending of user's back and a poor functioning on rough surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,726 issued on Dec. 24, 1985 to Moisan entitled "Snow mover" shows complex pivoting and locking mechanisms of the blade that badly affect its efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,633 issued on May 20, 1997 to Dupre et al. entitled "Shovel with driven tiltable blade" discloses a shovel equipment that is primarily made to move a load from one location to another, with a mechanism adapted for frequent changes of the blade angle.
The above-mentioned prior arts all have a pivotable system linking the shaft to the blade, hence allowing to either adjust the blade at various angles in relation with the ground surface and/or positioning the shaft of the shovel at various angles in relation with the user. However, none of those systems has a dual improved design as suggested in this invention.
The previous art often brings the handle of the shaft at a very low vertical position which is not ergonomically designed to relief the strain on the back of a user when the angle between the blade and the shaft is increased. In the same manner, the shovels of the prior art are not designed to help users of different height to equally and safely use the devices.